Sick Day
by Accurac
Summary: Aki is sick and Yusei takes care of her. Things are revealed in the process. Just a short story for Valentine's Day.


Yea just a quick story about Yusei and Aki. Aki is sick and Yusei takes care of her. Just decided to make a quick one for valentines day.

**Sick Day**

It was around 7 in the morning. Yusei wakes up. Not because he just woke up but because he was woken up by a noise. The noise was Aki coughing. When Yusei's mind awakened he realized what was going on and spoke.

"Aki are you okay?"

"Yes I'm alright just a little coug-" but she stopped and gave out a loud cough. Yusei could tell she was sick. It was the flu season after all.

"I told you that you should have worn a jacket last night going to the party."

Aki crossed her arms and just gave Yusei a look. He just gave her a smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well you should stay in bed Aki."

"But what-" she coughs some more, "-about the house and chores."

"Oh I can take of that. You just rest up."

Aki listened and decided to just sleep. Her bangs were covering her face but she didn't care. She just wanted some rest.

"She looks so cute when she's sleeping," Yusei thought to himself. He knew it was weird to think so but he just couldn't deny it. He headed off to do some housework. A couple chores later and Yusei decides to sit on the couch and just think to himself.

"I can't believe that years ago me I thought I would never be with her and look where I am now... Wow, she sure is beautiful. I'm glad I met her... even though I suffered a painful duel..."

Yusei went to check on Aki. She was awake and peacefully reading a book.

"Well, well look who's up. I made you some soup."

"Yusei, "you" made soup?" She takes the soup and eats some.

"Well Martha made it and had Ruka and Rua deliver it here since I told her you were sick."

"So that's why it tastes so good. But hey it's the thought that counts."

Yusei gave her a funny look. He went to lay down next to her.

"Yea well, maybe next time I'll just cook it myself and see how you like it," he said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, I was only kidding Yusei," Aki said, also sarcastically. She gave him a quick kiss.

"It was nice of you to take care of me." She gave him another kiss.

"You know with all these kisses, I could get sick too."

Aki gave him a little push on the arm and crossed her arms.

"Well..."

Yusei could see she was joking and gave her a kiss.

"Well, I should go wash the dishes." But before he could go Aki let out a groan.

"Aki! Are you okay?"

"Well... my head hurts really bad."

"Let me get some medicine."

Yusei grabs a pain reliever and returning to the bedroom, gives it to Aki. He sits down next to her and pulls her closer.

"Thanks Yusei." Aki leans her head against Yusei's shoulder.

"Aki do you remember how we met?"

"Yea.. and how you gave me that blank look. Now you just keep giving me smiles."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"No Yusei, I just think it's really cute."

Aki then thinks to herself about her past. She thinks about Divine who is now only a vague memory. But she also thinks what life would have been like if she hadn't met Yusei. She gets a sad look on her face.

"Aki, is something wrong?"

"Well Yusei, I was just thinking was my life would have been like if I hadn't met you..." She had a few tears on her face. Yusei could see this but decided not to speak. Instead he just pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest

"Aki that doesn't matter anymore because you do have me. I'll always be here no matter what."

Aki's face brightened up and she looked up at Yusei. She wrapped her arms around Yusei in a strong embrace.

"Yusei, I love you."

"I love you too Aki and I got something for you."

"Really what?"

He left for a little bit and brought back a big bouquet of flowers.

"Yusei I-" was all Aki could say as she stared at the beautiful bouquet.

"Happy Valentines Day Aki."

They kissed and even though she was sick, Aki couldn't help but let out a big smile.

The End

Well there you go. Just a short story I made. Hope you like it. Review Please.


End file.
